kodamonfandomcom-20200214-history
Games
1st Generation Kodamon Heaven White Kodamon Heaven White is the very first game that came into the mind of J. C. Corp. The god kodamon of Kodamon Heaven White is Heaventasour which is the kodamon in the picture to the right. In this game, you catch many different kodamon with Kodaballs which are capsule devises that contain the kodamon inside of them. You also want to brawl Dojo Leaders to get 8 Dojo Badges. Not only that, but you also brawl the horrible Team Time who want to capture Heavantasour and run tests on him! In the game, you run in to them many times. Once you get to the end, you have to go to the Moton League to brawl the Supreme Four. Once you defeat them, you go to the end to brawl the Champion Duo and claim your title as champion! Even after you're the new champion of the Moton Region, you still have to continue on to the Brawl Infinity Course which is a place where you battle different leadrs whos name's are the same of the name's of the member's of J. C. Corp. Another main event is to catch all the Legendary Kodamon like Heavantasour. Although you cannot catch Tartarusapien in this game, you can in Kodamon Heck Black. Kodamon Heck Black Kodamon Heck Black is the counterpart to Kodamon Heaven White. Both of these games will be realesed at the same time. The god kodamon of Kodamon Heck Black is Tartarusapien as shown in the picture to the right. The story line is almost exactly the same as Kodamon Heaven White. You catch Kodamon, you fight 8 Dojo Leaders to get all 8 dojo badges. Once difference is that you have to fight the horrible [[Team Space|Team Space]] instead of [[Team Time|Team Time]]. Team Space is trying to capture Tartarusapien instead of Heavantasour. Everything else is the same other then you cannot catch Heavantasour, only Tartarusapien although you can catch Heavantasour in Kodamon Heaven White. Kodamon Perfect Grey This is the third of the trio of 1st Generaton Games. It will probably be released about half to a whole year after the first two are made. This has lots of the same storylines but the most different out of the other two. Obviously, the same goal, to catch as many kodamon as you can. This game has yet another god kodamon which is Glubtwo as shown in the picture to the right. The main difference in his game is that you fight ''both ''Team Time ''and ''Team Space. Their main goal is the same, Team Time trying to catch Heavantasour and Team Space trying to catch Tartarusapien. They are both rival teams so they run into each other often with you in the middle. You brawl both team preventing them both from getting to reach their goal. At the end though, they both awaken the legendary kodamon unleashing chaos in the ultimate brawl between Heavantasour and Tartarusapien. While they brawl, even the leaders of Team Time and Team Space realize that they were wrong to do this. It's no only up to you to calm them down but how? By awaking the god kodamon of Kodamon Perfect Grey... Glubtwo. In this game, you can not only catch Glubtwo but you can also catch the other two god kodamon, Heavantasour and Tartarusapien.